


Я не боюсь тебя

by Izzy_Grinch



Series: Сны [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Werewolf Bites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз видит кошмары. Сможет ли он побороть свой страх?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не боюсь тебя

Кругом слепой мрак, обступает со всех сторон, льется, густея и застывая, через разбитые окна, стелется вдоль половиц, и старые доски стонут под его весом. Ветер колышет обрывки обоев, грязную ткань, трогает покосившуюся дверь и, вырвав у нее почти неслышный скрип, утихает, а затем новый порыв приносит из леса мокрые листья и лепит их на грязное стекло, швыряет на подгнившие ступени.

Вместе с запахом влажной земли в легкие проникает удушливый холод, дышать тяжело, и немеют руки. Шум дождя заполняет голову.

− Я не боюсь тебя.

И голос кажется чужим, надломленным, он неуместен здесь, среди погибших стен, в этом пристанище смерти, тени и скорбного одиночества.

Два ярких огонька напротив горят красным, опасным светом.

− Я не боюсь!

Шаги приближаются, мягкие, звериные.

− Я слышу, как твоя ложь бьется внутри тебя.

Молния прорезает занавес дождя, и в ее мгновенном блеске у самой шеи вспыхивают острые клыки.

 

***

 

Стайлз открыл глаза. Потолок и стены проступали в бледной серости наступающего утра. За приоткрытым окном монотонно гудел ливень, барабаня тяжелыми каплями по карнизу. Гроза осталась во сне.

Приподнявшись, он сел, медленно выпустил воздух через рот. Одеяло натянулось и сползло с его коленей, плотнее обматываясь вокруг Дерека. Стайлз посмотрел на него и пожал плечами:

− Но я правда тебя не боюсь.

Его сердце стучало размеренно, вторя глухим ударам в груди спящего оборотня.


End file.
